1:03 am, Febuary 15th, Right on schedule
by jaykw2614
Summary: My take on the events leading up to the night of Schmidt and Cece's first hook-up which would eventually lead to a full blown love story.
1. Feelin' Twirly

**So since season four is almost over and things look like they are headed in the direction of a Schmidt and Cece reunion, I decided to write my own take on how they got started back in season one on Valentines Day. I decided to make Cece the one doing the chasing to honor what's happening in the season that's airing right now. If you remember correctly Schmidt told everyone that Cece initiated it, so I wanted to have a little fun with it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cece didn't know what was going on with her tonight. Over the past six months, she had felt random little bouts of attraction towards her best friend's Jewish roommate, but those only ever lasted a minute or two. And it never felt this intense before. Come to think of it, she's never felt this intensely attracted to anyone before. Cece tried to shake it off, but it was damn near impossible. Tonight, however, was the worst it has ever been. Watching Schmidt help Jess through her latest brake-up made her see him somewhat differently. He was sweet.

Maybe her problem was that for the first time since they had met, Schmidt wasn't making a total ass of himself trying to impress her or hit on her. In fact, sitting with him at that bar, watching him eye bang that red head from across the room made her feel a bit jealous.

"So, what about you? What about that redhead over there? I thought you totally had that." She said working double time to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh that's in process." His tone was flooded with confidence which only seemed to make matters worse for her. "It's where I do this kind of like, look, thing, where, like, my confusion makes her confused…and, then, also kind of hot."

Cece rolled her eyes. Not out of her usual annoyance towards him, but the redhead seemed to be falling for his "unique" charm. She decided to make a move.

"Let me help you." Cece repositioned herself on the couch and moved much closer towards him. "I'm going to make her jealous." Leaning her body up against the side of his, she had her left arm rested on the back of the couch, using her right one to stroke his head and chest. Her face moved two inches away from his, peering into his eyes. She never noticed how green they were, and that they had this sort of cute twinkle that made her weak.

Schmidt's face was plastered with a stupid and cheesy grin. Ever since that night they fell asleep with their hands interlaced, he dreamed of being that close to her again. But he knew better this time.

"Alright, can you…can you stop?" If only he knew how badly she couldn't resist him at this moment. "Cece, you are way too beautiful. She'll think she doesn't have a shot with me."

'That's the idea', Cece thought to herself. That and letting herself give in to whatever it was she was feeling towards Schmidt.

"Can you stop looking at me like that, please?" He pleaded to her.

Cece used her most sexy, innocent voice "What look? I'm not even looking at you." She tilted her head to her right while her eyes remained locked on his. She had him right where she wanted him.

"The pouty one, the naughty baby Indian. I just ate something spicy, and now my lip is swollen, Mm-hm." Cece fought the urge to roll her eyes at his ridiculous and stereotypical Indian accent. She was all set to move in just a bit closer, but suddenly she felt someone plop down on the couch right beside her.

"Baby! Hi!" It was her boyfriend Kyle. He leans over her and pulls her in for a heavy kiss. Cece could feel his excitement race through his lips and onto hers. Through the entire length of the kiss, Cece was wondering if had seen her flirting with Schmidt. If he had, he didn't seem at all bothered by it, and for some reason, that ended up bothering her a little bit.

"Alright, just get in there, man. Clean it all out. Like a dentist." Schmidt said trying to use sarcasm to cover the awkward situation. Kyle finally let Cece up for some air and gave Schmidt a very happy hello.

"Hey!" he grunted, grabbing his arm playfully yet a bit aggressive.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey!" Schmidt was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

Cece looked at her boyfriend curiously as the smile remained on her face, relieved that he wasn't upset. He was in a tremendously great mood tonight, so she decided to relax. That's when Kyle dug into his pocket.

"Look, Look. Surprise! 'Shrooms."

'Oh great' Cece thought. She hated when Kyle was high on anything. Not that she disapproved, but he always acted like a lunatic when he was and she was always the one stuck taking care of him.

"Oh Kyle, you really shouldn't have-"She began to plead as she usually did, but he was already under the influence.

"-I ate three. I ate three, three. On a pizza!" Schmidt decided to indulge his trip.

"Look at you, man." He said, "You're a champion."

Cece was more than annoyed at this point. Part of it was that she now had to spend Valentine's Day babysitting a grown man while he was high off his ass. But mainly, she was upset that she had to leave Schmidt alone at the bar. Knowing Jess was all set to have a one night stand with that Oliver guy, there would be nothing else for him to do but hook up with that red head, or one of the many other lonely sluts that were there looking to survive this torturous romantic holiday as best as they could, given that they weren't in a relationship.

"Okay, um, we're gonna go 'cause he's about to get real handsy and a little racist. So you'll watch…Jess?" She tried not to let him hear the disappointment and irritation in her voice but there was no veiling her disdain. Schmidt actually felt bad for her. What kind of guy surprises his girlfriend, a model, with psychedelic mushrooms for Valentine's Day?

"Yeah, yeah, I will." They locked eyes for a brief second and Schmidt swore he saw a hint of pain in her eyes. He couldn't blame her though.

Cece got up and headed towards the exit. "Let's go, Kyle." She called to him, the way an owner calls to their unruly dog.

And with that they were gone, leaving Schmidt alone on the couch. Not for too long, as Jess would soon run up and announce to him her plans to leave with Oliver. But in those few seconds of solidarity, Schmidt couldn't help but bask in the memory of what had taken place just a few moments earlier. Cece was all over him and he loved it. Her hands, her body on his, that look she had in her eyes. Thinking back on it, Schmidt could swear she looked like she enjoyed it. The memory of her smile was burned into his brain. Out of all of her gorgeous features, her smile was, hands down, his favorite. The way her eyes light up when she was excited or happy was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Kyle didn't know just how good he had it.

* * *

It was now 10:08pm and Cece was completely miserable. Sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night while her boyfriend was on a tire swing pretending to be a rocket ship, all she could think about was that Schmidt was probably back at the loft, getting ready to sleep with some random from the bar. All of a sudden, as if some higher power was aware of her current fear and wanted to put her mind at ease, she gets a text message from her best friend. 'Schmidt is still here!' it read. For the first time all night, Cece felt a huge wave of relief flow through her and she just had to smile.

'Okay, how do I play this?' she thought to herself. She had to think of a way to be able to spend more time with him. That's when she realized, Jess doesn't have a car. That's probably why Schmidt was still there. He was making sure she would get home safe. Knowing that that was what he was doing, she felt herself craving him even more than she already was, if that was even possible.

Cece scrolled through her contacts trying to find Schmidt's number. "Cece, look, I'm a rocket ship!" Kyle said as he lay on his stomach on the tire swing going back and forth.

"Yeah, that's nice." She said, not bothering to look up at him while she continued to scroll down. She was only at the K's at this point and she became increasingly frustrated as it dawned on her that she had way too many contacts.

"Cece, you're the coolest brown person ever!" Kyle yelled.

"Stop being racist Kyle!" she screamed back at him with her eyes still glued to her phone. Finally she found Schmidt's number and pressed call.

"Hello?" Schmidt answered.

"Why are you crashing Jess's one-night stand?" She asked him trying her best to sound like her usual bitchy self.

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to watch 'Planet of the Apes', I didn't know he meant right now."

Schmidt was feeling like they were ganging up on him. And it didn't help when Jess smacked him in his chest.

"Ugh!"

"What is wrong with you?" Schmidt tensed up.

"Hate you!" she said in a whisper-yell. Jess reached over and grabbed Schmidt's phone hand and spoke into the mic. "Tell him to leave." She demanded her best friend.

Schmidt put his ear back to the phone in time to hear his instructions from Cece. "Get out of there, Schmidt. Leave your car there and I'll come get you okay?" Schmidt was barely paying attention to her. All he heard was random clattering and other noises in the background.

"What is going on over there? Where are you? Where's Kyle?" He asked confused as hell.

"I'm at a playground." She said, once again displeased, "Kyle's 'shrooming." Cece rolled her eyes hearing him behind her. "I'll see you guys later." Cece hung up the phone and contemplated how to get Kyle back in the car.

"I LOVE BROWN PEOPLE!" Kyle yelled from the swing at the top of his lungs.

"That's Racist Kyle!"

* * *

**Again, hope you're enjoying it so far. The next chapter will be out soon. But let me know how you liked it. And if you didn't, let me know. I need constructive criticism to get better. Thanks!**


	2. Crashing A One-Night-Stand

**I Know it's everything that happened in the episode. The next chapter will be what happened after. So bare with me. Hope you guys are enjoying it though.**

* * *

11:26pm

Cece pulled up to the house and parked right behind Schmidt's car. Kyle was moving and flopping around the back seat.

"Okay, Kyle. Just stay in the car, I'll be right back." She told him, but he was too high to pay attention. Cece got out of the car and immediately noticed that Schmidt's Ford Flex was sitting on cinder blocks missing all four tires. "Oh…my…god." She said out loud. Schmidt must have been furious when he saw that if he had already. She looked around the street to see where he was. When he was nowhere to be found, she figured that he was still inside the house being the ultimate third wheel.

Walking up to the front door, Cece didn't know why she felt butterflies in her stomach. The last time she had that feeling was during her first modeling job when she was fourteen. She tried to shake it off. When she got up to the door, she was all set to knock, but heard yelling on the other side.

"Are you serious right now, Oliver?" she heard a woman yell, but didn't recognize the voice. It sure wasn't Jess. She decided to open the door harmlessly just to make sure her friend was okay. As she poked her head into the house, she saw Jess lying with Oliver on the couch while some blonde woman stood near them looking angry.

"Hey." She said innocently.

"Who is she?" yelled Amy.

Jess threw her hand over her forehead in frustration. "What are you doing here, Cece?" She asked. Cece felt badly. She knew how bad Jess needed this to happen after going through that stressful breakup.

"Sorry. I just came to get Schmidt."

"Schmidt left, like, an hour ago."

Out of the blue, Schmidt comes bursting through the back door. "No, no, I didn't."

"Are you kidding me?"

"My tires where stolen by street youths." He exclaimed.

Everything was getting out of control really quickly. And as if to makes things worse, Kyle comes bursting through the front door behind Cece and barreled into the house.

"Hey, did I pee my pants? …Friends, did I pee my pants? …Guys?" It was obvious that he had, but Cece had just about had it with him for the night.

"No, Kyle. You're just on drugs", she told him, while matching Jess' exasperated tone. But Schmidt was no help.

"He definitely peed, I can see." He said pointing at Kyle's crotch from across the room, not understanding what was happening.

"See, see?" Kyle screamed in his delusional state, amidst of which he decided it was a good idea to begin removing his shirt. "Who's the idiot now?" As he got his head out through the neck hole, Amy, Oliver's ex, randomly decided to walk up to Oliver and plant her lips on his. Schmidt watched the scene unfolded with astonishment.

"This guy is like a magician!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. He looked over to Cece to gauge her reaction at the fact that her boyfriend was making out with some random blonde less than two feet in front of her. She wasn't even angry. She just looked…done.

"Okay, uh, Kyle. I'm the one you're gonna sleep with tonight. So we got to..." Cece tried to insert her arm between Kyle and Amy to separate them. Amy, not knowing what she was dealing with, pushed Cece away and put her arms up, confrontationally. Cece stumbled backward but quickly regained her footing. One of the benefits to becoming a model at a young age, you learn to walk in heels before you can even drive.

"What are you gonna do?" screamed Amy. Cece looked at Amy, but what Schmidt saw on her face was beyond anger. She let out a small laugh before lunging, like a cat, at Amy. It all happened so quickly. Before he knew it, both girls were clawing at each other trying to grab the others' hair. Schmidt looked over to Kyle who was just standing there watching it all with the dumbest expression on his face. He decided to jump into action. He would hate himself later for breaking up a cat fight, but this had to be done. He swiftly moved to the other side of the room, jumping over the coffee table and dodging to avoid the couch. Once he reached the brawling women, he used his body as a barrier, inserting himself between the two making sure that his back was to Amy. He never realized until now just how strong Cece was. As he tried to shuffle her backwards and towards the door, she was fighting him, trying to get through and back to Amy. After a few seconds of not making any headway, he thought to himself, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'. Completely out of options, Schmidt bent down, wrapped his arms around Cece's waist, and threw her over his shoulder. Cece barely noticed. She was too busy screaming her lungs out at the bitchy blonde she had just met.

"I will murder you! I will murder you!" she screamed even after they were well out the door.

"What is it with you and the murdering?" Schmidt asked rhetorically as he continued to carry her down the pathway and towards the car.

Schmidt made it to the sidewalk, but waited a few moments before releasing the fired up Indian goddess. She was still squirming a bit, but that wasn't the entire reason.

"Put me down Schmidt!" She yelled as she continued to struggle against his shoulder.

"Not until you calm down." He said.

Cece stopped squirming around and took a deep breathe. "Okay…" she said, "I'm calm."

Schmidt gently set her on the ground and took a step back, only to find that she played him. As soon as he stood up straight, Cece attempted to run past him and back toward the house. "Just let me kick her ass real quick!"

Schmidt, however, was able to grab her before she could get past him and pulled her back towards the car. "I don't think so." Cece, realizing he wasn't going to let her pass backed away from him a bit. "Cece come on. She is so not worth it."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right."

Once she seems calm again, Schmidt backs off a touch, but stands on guard in case she tries it again. She doesn't. Instead Cece leans up against her car and closes her eyes, trying to compose herself and get control of her breathing. When she finally opens her eyes up again, she can't help but look at Schmidt and smile. She knew he was probably reveling at the fact that he got to carry her over his shoulder like that. After all, his face was just mere inches away from her ass. And if she wasn't mistaken, she may have felt his hands somewhat caress her lower back.

Before she could say anything, she had noticed her drugged induced boyfriend crouched in the grass in front of the house holding what looked like a glow stick, studying it like a caveman discovering fire. Cece let out a huge laugh. Unable to speak, she pointed at Kyle, signaling to Schmidt what was causing her sudden mood change. Schmidt turned around and saw what he was doing and let out a laugh as well.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked her.

Cece was still slightly laughing. "Let's just take him home. I really don't feel like dealing with him all night."

"Okay…here we go." Schmidt walked over to Kyle slowly as to not startle him. It had suddenly become clear to him that all those times back in college when he had to deal with Nick while he was wacked out of his mind most of the time, may have very well been training for random moments like these.

Kyle was so mesmerized by the glow stick that he barely noticed Schmidt until he was standing directly in front of him. "Look man…" Kyle said, "it's a shiny stick."

"Look at that!" Schmidt said humoring him, "That's awesome man." Schmidt quickly grabbed the glow stick and dangled it in front of Kyle. "Here we go. Okay, Kyle…Follow the shiny stick. C'mon….there you go…that's it…" While remaining somewhat crouched, Schmidt slowly walked backwards, luring Kyle to the car.

"Wait…where're you going? ... Wait for me."

As Schmidt led Kyle to the car, Cece was waiting with the passenger door wide open like they were getting ready to catch a mouse. Schmidt got closer to the car and quickly threw the glow stick into the back seat. Kyle leaped in after it. Once his feet were clear from the doorway, Cece slammed the door shut behind him and theatrically dusted her hands off. She turned to Schmidt and the two of them locked eyes, only for a few seconds, but, to them it felt like several minutes. They were both prepared to allow it to last much longer, but were interrupted by the sound of Kyle kicking the back door. The pair broke their gaze and snapped back to reality. Cece dug through her purse to find her keys and handed them to Schmidt. "Here…you drive." She told him. "I'll keep him tamed."

"Uh… Yeah. Okay, cool." As Schmidt grabbed the keys from her, their fingers touched. Once they did, Cece felt a warm rush flow through her. It actually made her somewhat nervous. Their hands lingered for a moment, but Schmidt decided to break the connection and pulled his hand away. Both feeling awkward, he reached past her and opened up the passenger side door and helped her into the car. Once the door was closed, Schmidt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he regained his composure. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was happening tonight. It seemed like Cece was being friendlier with him than she normally was. He started to think maybe he was hallucinating like Kyle. Who was he kidding? Cece has made it clear that she has no feelings towards him what-so-ever. Before he got into the car, he told himself to snap out of it and just get through the night.

* * *

11:32 pm

Following Cece's directions, Schmidt pulled up to Kyle's building and put the car in park. They both looked behind them and saw his passed out body sprawled across the entire length of the backseat.

"Yeah… This might be a two person job." Cece said as she opened her door to get out. Schmidt did the same and ran around to the other side to meet her at the backdoor. Grabbing his underarms, Schmidt pulled Kyle completely out of the car. After closing the car door and locking it, Cece grabbed his feet and together, they were able to transport his drugged body upstairs, into his apartment and throw him onto his bed.

When they got back to the car, Cece was trying to come up with an excuse to keep the night going. She wanted to spend more time with him, but didn't want to be so blatantly obvious. She knew that both Nick and Winston were out of the house on dates of their own and since Jess was with Oliver for the night, they would have the loft to themselves.

"Well I don't know about you," she began, "but I'm hungry."

"I'm famished." Schmidt said.

"What do you feel like eating?"

Schmidt let a small grin form on his face thinking back to the car ride with Jess and Oliver where he recounted everything he had for lunch this past week. "Anything but Tacos." He said. Cece was confused about that statement, and figured it must be an inside joke or something.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. The final chapter will be up by Thursday with any luck...thanks for reading!**


	3. Right on Schedule

**Sorry it took me longer than I said it would. This is the last chapter. Hope you guys like it. PS- I'm loving the reviews...Thanks!**

* * *

12:24 pm

After driving around aimlessly for about 20 minutes trying to find a place to eat that wasn't packed with couples celebrating their love for one another, Cece suggested they go back to the loft and order in. She was able to mask her true intentions by claiming that she was going to wait for Jess to get home knowing full well that she would want to talk about every second of her encounter. Schmidt didn't think anything of it. Or rather, he tried not to.

Schmidt opened the front door to the loft and, like a gentleman, allowed Cece to enter first as he held the door for her. "Thanks." She said walking past him and heading straight for the couch. He was not far behind her, stopping at the end table to grab a handful of take-out menus and handing them to her.

"Here," he said, "See if there's anything in there that you like. Want a beer?"

"Yes, please." She replied with a pleading tone. After the night she had had, alcohol was the only thing that would restore her sense of normalcy.

Schmidt made his way back to the couch, handed Cece her beer, and sat down beside her, being careful to allow at least two feet of space between them. To avoid any awkward silence, Schmidt turned on the T.V. He flipped through the channels trying to find anything that had nothing to do with Valentine's Day. As luck would have it, TBS was having a Friends marathon for the night.

"You okay with Chinese?" She turned to ask him. He broke his gaze at the television and met her eyes and he could swear he saw that hint of excitement from earlier in her eyes again. It was faded, but still, it was there.

"Uh…yeah. That sounds good." Cece called and placed an order for the both of them. While they waited for the food to arrive, they sat in silence just watching T.V. and occasionally laughing at random moments that a character embarrassed their self.

_'Why is this so damn awkward?'_ She thought to herself._ 'It's just Schmidt.'_ Cece kept taking side glances at him, each only lasting a second or two so it wouldn't seem like she was staring. _'Don't think about it, Just make a move.'_ She finally mustered up the courage and began to slide closer to him when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Schmidt looked over his shoulder before getting up and heading towards the door.

Cece regained her composure. "No, Schmidt, let me take care of it." She said grabbing her purse and meeting him at the door.

"It's alright. It's my treat." He said reaching out for the doorknob.

"I can't let you do that."

"Cece it's all good. I'm a Los Angeles Balla. Holla!" Schmidt took his hand off the doorknob and made a 'raise-the-roof gesture with his arms, then turned back to open the door. Cece rolled her eyes at him and fought the urge to demand a deposit to the infamous 'Douchebag Jar'.

He opened the door and was met by a young Asian kid who couldn't have been more than fourteen. "Greetings, young sir." Schmidt said to the boy, "Or shall I say, NÍn Hoă." He brought his hands together in front of his chest and did a short bow. The delivery boy looked at him with a confused and irritated expression.

"Dude, I'm from Pasadena." Schmidt's face immediately fell. His attitude did a complete one-eighty.

"I'm trying to show you that I'm accepting of your familial culture. The least you could do is, be appreciative." He was trying not to be upset, and assume the young boy didn't understand.

The Asian kid just stood there blankly holding the bags of food. "Whatever." He said. "Do you want your food or not?" Schmidt put his hands out to grab the food bags, and then handed them off to Cece behind him. "It's $22.85." Schmidt dug into his pocket, grabbed his wallet and pulled out some cash. While he was dividing up his twenties, the delivery boy got a good look at Cece standing right behind Schmidt. "Holy crap," he said, "You're gorgeous!" Cece blushed a little. "What the hell are you doing with him?" He asked her genuinely confused.

Schmidt angrily handed the kid thirty dollars. "Keep the change. Have a nice night." As he slowly closed the door, the kid quickly shifted to the side to stay in the doorway.

"You could do much better than him." He was able to get out before the door completely closed. Schmidt stared at the closed door, and then turned back to Cece.

"YOUTHS!" He screamed out for the second time that night. He and Cece sat back on the couch and set all the food out on the coffee table.

For the next few minutes, they sat not saying a word. The only sound to be heard other than the faint chatter from the television, was both of them chewing incessantly. Schmidt looked over at Cece and saw her chewing on a pot sticker, savoring the taste like she hadn't eaten in months. He tried to contain it, but accidentally let his soft giggle out. Cece looked over at him confused.

"What?" she said with her mouth full.

"You look like you haven't eaten real food in years!" Schmidt let himself laugh a little harder. He was truly amused watching the model. Cece couldn't help but laugh too. He was right. It had been almost a week since she had anything riddled with Trans fats. That's the life of a model.

As their laughter slowly died down, Schmidt decided to keep up the conversation. "How do you think Jess is doing with that Oliver dude?" he asked, trying to stay in a comfortable topic.

She looked over at him and shrugged. "I didn't really talk to him that long, but he looked like a complete idiot."

"Oh he was. He literally described every lunch he's had for the last three weeks. In detail. Tacos." Schmidt shook his head, while Cece laughed.

"Well I'm sure she's fine. She really needed this." Cece leaned back on the couch and turned to face Schmidt. "So, Jess told me that you don't usually go out on Valentine's Day."

"Nope. I like to give the poor saps out there a day to get lucky. The second I walk in there, all eyes will be on me. It's just not fair for them." He kept a straight face on the whole time, letting her know he was dead serious.

"So then why didn't you take anyone home tonight?" She asked, dying to know the answer.

"Jess needed my help. Though, if she hadn't needed a ride, I probably would have gone home with someone."

"Like who, that redhead from earlier tonight?"

"It's Possible. But she probably thought I was out of her league since you were 'Trying to make her jealous'."

"I guarantee you that would have worked if Kyle hadn't shown up." _'__That idiot'_ she quickly thought to herself before continuing." But I have friends that I help with that and it totally works, especially if that move would have worked."

"What move?"

"_It's where I do this look thing where I look confused_…" Cece said imitating him from earlier.

"Hahaha. Very funny." He said giving the fakest of all laughs. "I'll have you know that has never failed me."

"Whatever. Seriously though, this is how it works." Cece moved closer to him and recreated their moment from the bar. "I lean in like this…then I…" She stopped. Once again, their eyes met and seemed to stop the entire world. She lost her train of thought, completely forgetting what she was doing. Before either of them knew what was going on, she kissed him – hard.

When they finally broke free of each other, catching their breathe, Schmidt had a look of utter shock on his face. "Is uh…is that...part of it?" he said softly, wondering if he was dreaming.

Cece shook her head. "No." She kissed him again, this time moaning, loving every second of it. "Damn…You smell good." She said breaking their connection for a second.

"Wait." He pulled away. "Wait…wait. Wh-What uh…What is this, what's going on?"

"Don't talk." She was trying her hardest no to talk. "Bedroom." was all she could manage to say.

"You sure?"

"Now!"

Schmidt picked her up and with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, gripping for dear life, he carried her into his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and stood at the foot of it. Cece got up and stood on her knees and continued to kiss him while unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands up and down his chest as she did.

In between kisses she asks, "Do…you…have…a…condom?"

He goes to his nightstand and fishes around for a condom, but can't find any. "Wait right here. Don't move." Schmidt runs through the living room of the loft and literally jumps over the couch in an effort to waste as little time as possible. He remembered that Nick kept a few in the bathroom; he just hoped that there were some left.

Schmidt hurriedly went through the medicine cabinets and all of the drawers looking for Nick's stash. Just when he was about to give up, he found one and had to keep himself from screaming out hallelujah. He was closing all of the drawers he rifled through and getting ready to sprint back to his room, like a Jamaican doing the 100 yard dash at the Olympics, when the front door closed. Schmidt buttoned up most of his shirt and rushed out of the bathroom trying his best to seem normal.

* * *

He got back to his room and whispered to Cece that Jess was home. She knew she should probably call the whole thing off and sneak out of there, but all she could think about was his lips on hers again, she was craving it desperately. Schmidt stood at the door awaiting her decision about what to do. He wouldn't be surprised if she decided to head home. However, what she did next shocked the both of them. Cece unzipped her dress and shimmied it down to her hips, exposing her bra and bare stomach to him.

"Get over here." She ordered him, and he complied. They started to kiss again, heavily. "Take off your shirt." Schmidt did exactly as he was told, fearing that any form of non-compliance would put an end to this dream-come-true.

Suddenly, they both heard noises coming from the other side of his bedroom door. It sounded like papers dropping, followed by two muffled noises, most likely Nick and Jess. They were arguing about something, but neither of them could understand what they were saying. Schmidt and Cece both froze, careful not to make any noise. The last thing they wanted to do was raise suspicion about who Schmidt was "entertaining" in his bedroom, since he never hooked up on Valentine's Day.

After a few moments, the muffled voices seemed to subside, then ultimately go away. "What is happening out there?" Schmidt asked with his shirt still wrapped around his head and raised arms.

"Stop, don't move, okay?"

"What. Why…?"

"Because if somebody catches us, I'm gonna say that you drugged me, and it's my word against yours. Okay?"

"Okay. Yeah. That-that's fine, that makes sense." Schmidt finished taking off his shirt, but they never broke eye contact.

Cece stared at him, breathing him in. Her entire body was shaking with lust for him. "You smell so good right now." And with that, his lips were once again on hers. He immediately brought his hand up to grab her hair. They wrestled for a moment before she finally allowed him to dominate, throwing both their bodies down with his on top of hers. She liked the way he took control. It made her moan like she never had before.

* * *

The next morning.

Cece placed her cell phone on the nightstand and was completely rattled by what her best friend had just confessed to her. How was it possible that they both felt the urge to hook up with this man that was now lying on top of her? Was he really that sweet and charming? Schmidt stirred a bit in his sleep, tightening the grip his arm had over Cece. She looked down at him and a small smile crept through to her lips.

She had to admit that last night…was pretty great. Amazing, in fact. It was the best sex she ever had. He had made her feels things she had never experienced before. It was daunting. This was her best friend's roommate. This was the guy that said the most stupid and inappropriate things. He had a 'Douchebag Jar' for crying out loud. _'This can't happen again.'_ She thought to herself._ 'Maybe I wanted this last night, but, it's over now. It was just my curiosity.'_

Schmidt started to awaken. His head was shifting around under the crook of her neck. When he finally came to, he looked up at her and gave her a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek. Cece fought the urge to smile a bit.

"Good morning." He said somewhat groggily.

"Hey." Cece said in a sweet and innocent tone. She couldn't help it. Schmidt sat up in the bed and it suddenly became incredibly awkward for the two. Cece's mind snapped back to the situation and decided to take charge. "So, about last night…" She quickly sat up and turned to him, her tone taking on her usual bitchy manor towards him. Schmidt felt relieved. "You know that nobody can know about this right? This was just a one-time-thing."

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, sure. I'm still wondering what brought on this 'one-time-thing'."

"It was just, a really crazy night, and I was mad at Kyle…" Excuses could only go so far. "You know what…just don't worry about it."

"Fine. So I assume you want me to sneak you out of here."

Cece shook her head remembering her conversation with Jess earlier. "No chance. Jess is right outside that door."

"So, then. What do you want to do?" Schmidt said throwing his hands up in the air. He knew they were completely out of options.

Cece turned back to face him. She was wracking her brain for an answer, but her eyes met his, and everything she was feeling towards him the night before came flooding back. Her eyes danced between his lips and his eyes.

"Don't read anything into this…okay?" she said. Schmidt became confused, but it all became clear when she leaned in and planted her lips onto his. Something about his kiss felt complementary. Like that's where her lips were meant to be…on his. A second went by before Schmidt began to laugh, forcing Cece to pull back and give him a confused look.

"What?" she said slightly irritated that she had to stop.

"A 'one-time-thing'…huh?" Schmidt let out a chuckle. He was right. They were no doubt heading in the same direction. Cece was a little annoyed. He made it seem like he had some upper-hand.

"Ugh." She groaned. "Just shut up." And again their lips met, and wouldn't break their connection for a long time. They laid back down and surrendered their bodies to one another. Neither of them were aware that this so-called 'one-time-thing' was a catalyst and would eventually lead to lust, passion, heavy emotions and turmoil, that would all ultimately result in a love that they never imagined possible.

* * *

**So that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you did. I'm also working on a few more Schmece-centric stories. There aren't that many on the site. N/E way. Thanks again!**


End file.
